


Witch Hunt

by Murasakiyume



Series: Witch Hunt [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Animal Transformation, Child Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Magic, Medieval/Fantastic Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasakiyume/pseuds/Murasakiyume
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, la forêt semble envahie par une force maléfique. Une expédition est organisée pour enquêter, mais les jumeaux Rin et Len, plus jeunes enfants du roi Gakupo et de la reine IA, s'y joignent secrètement, ce qui résulte à leur enlèvement par la sorcière Luka. Une équipe de secours est mise en place, mais arriveront-ils à temps?





	1. Balade en forêt

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! Ceci est une réécriture d'une fanfiction que j'ai écrite avec une amie il y a quelques années sur Fanfiction.net sur notre compte LukaxLapis. Elle est très semblable à l'ancienne histoire, mais ne sera publiée qu'en une seule version (comparée aux deux versions disponibles sur FF.net, ce qui peut devenir très mélangeant). J'espère que vous apprécierai!

Chapitre 1: Balade en forêt

 

Il y a très longtemps, dans un pays aujourd'hui disparu nommé Vocalos, ses habitants, les vocaloids, vivaient en paix sous le règne du roi Gakupo, un grand homme aux longs cheveux mauves, et sa femme IA, décrite comme étant la plus belle femme au monde. La lignée royale était assurée par trois enfants. La plus vieille se nommait Lapis et avait de courts cheveux bleus et mauves tandis que les deux plus jeunes, des jumeaux aux cheveux blonds, se prénommaient Rin et Len. Le pays prospérait grâce à l'aide précieuse de Meiko, l'enchanteresse aux cheveux bruns. La meilleure amie de Lapis, Merli, se tenait toujours à ses côtés et la suivait comme son ombre. Les deux jeunes filles étaient inséparables, à tel point qu'on considérait Merli comme faisant parti de la famille royale. D'ailleurs, elle habitait à même le château, car elle étudiait sous la tutelle de Meiko et apprenait la magie, qu'elle enseignait ensuite à Lapis. Bien que le pays était pacifique envers ses voisins et très calme de l'intérieur, cela ne voulait pas dire que s'y promener n'était pas dangereux. En effet, depuis quelques temps, on aurait dit qu'une malédiction avait frappé la forêt entourant le château, tous ceux qui s'y aventuraient arrivant blessés et effrayés, incapables de se souvenir de ce qui leur était arrivé. Du moins, ceux qui revenaient.

L'enchanteresse était certaine que ces phénomènes avaient une origine surnaturelle, c'est pourquoi elle avait demandé à Merli d'étudier le sujet. Ainsi, celle-ci se rendait régulièrement en forêt en compagnie de Lapis et d'une escorte formée de quatre preux chevaliers dont le chef de la garde, Miku, ainsi que son second Kaito et de ses lieutenants Neru et Teto. Alors que la petite troupe s'aventurait sur le sentier à l'orée de la forêt, personne ne remarqua les deux petits buissons qui les suivaient à distance. On pouvait y reconnaître les deux jumeaux à leurs cheveux blonds dépassant légèrement des feuilles.

Pendant que Merli et ses accompagnateurs s'enfonçaient dans la forêt à la recherche d'indices, Rin et Len enlevèrent leur déguisements et s'éloignèrent sur un petit sentier bordé de ronces, leurs jolis vêtements noirs se déchirant parfois au passage. Soudain, un double cri retentit, troublant le calme de la forêt et alertant le groupe posté un peu plus loin. Lapis reconnu aussitôt les voix de son frère et sa sœur et s'élança en direction des cris, Merli et les chevaliers sur les talons.

-RIIIN! LENN!, s'époumona-t-elle.

Aucune réponse. Très inquiète, elle finit par débouler dans une petite clairière, aussitôt suivie des autres. Personne. «Trop tard», songea-t-elle amèrement. En fouillant les alentours, Kaito, le chevalier aux cheveux bleus, découvrit le nœud noir qui ornait habituellement la tête de la princesse Rin. Tout le monde se rapprocha de sa trouvaille, la tête basse et le cœur gros. Finalement, ce fut Teto, ses cheveux roses cachant son visage à moitié, qui dit tout haut ce que tous pensait tout bas.

\- Ils ont été... enlevés…

Comment annoncer aux monarques que deux de leurs trois enfants venaient de disparaître en laissant pour seul indice un nœud pour cheveux, sans même savoir qui avait agit et pourquoi? C'est dans un silence de mort qu'ils rentrèrent au château, regrettant amèrement de ne pas les avoir vu les suivre dans la forêt maudite. Lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle, la reine IA s'effondra en larmes, ses longs cheveux d'un rose presque blanc dissimulant son visage pâle aux yeux de ses sujets atterrés par la nouvelle de la disparition des héritiers. Le roi Gakupo, cachant sa douleur devant la perte de deux de ses enfants, ordonna l'interdiction formelle de s'aventurer à plus de dix pas dans la forêt sans permission officielle. Il posta des soldats de chaque côtés du sentier pour éviter que des incidents semblables se reproduisent.

C'est ainsi que, une semaine durant, des recherches acharnées mais infructueuses furent lancés et de vaines battues furent organisées autour de l'endroit où les deux jumeaux avaient disparus. L'espoir qui avait animé le royaume s'estompait au fur et à mesure que les équipes de recherche revenaient bredouilles. Le deuil s'abattit sur le pays tandis que les recherches infructueuses cessaient. Personne n'avait le cœur à rire, tous l'avait à pleurer.

Pourtant, au fin fond de la forêt, dans la demeure enchantée de Luka, la sorcière aux cheveux roses, deux enfants blonds espéraient toujours être secourus. Malheureusement, personne n'entendant leurs appels, nul ne vint les aider. Les enfants royaux commençaient à dépérir dans leur triste cellule sombre et vide. Luka les nourrissait, évidemment, mais c'était tout. Elle avait enchanté un golem qui surveillait ses jeunes prisonniers pendant ses absences. Cet être d'argile restait toujours silencieux, veillant uniquement à ce que Rin et Len ne s'échappent pas. Pour passer le temps, les jumeaux s'étaient inventé un jeu qui consistait à tenter de faire réagir le golem, mais ils s'en lassèrent rapidement car il était dénué d'émotions. Ils avaient donc décidé de se conter des histoires à tour de rôle, imaginant des scénarios plus saugrenus les uns que les autres pour rentrer chez eux.

Pendant ce temps, au château, tout le monde évitait de parler des enfants disparus en présence de la famille royale. Mais entre eux, les serviteurs ne se gênaient pas pour raconter ce qu'ils savaient ou croyaient savoir.

\- C'est un coup de la sorcière des bois, chuchota Gumi, la servante aux courts cheveux verts, à ses compatriotes attroupés autour d'elle.

\- La sorcière des bois? Demanda Oliver, le meilleur ami de Rin et de Len.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Merli-sama? Lui lança Haku, la femme de chambre aux cheveux blancs.

Il paraît qu'elle a trouvé suffisamment d'indice pour découvrir que c'est la sorcière Luka qui habite la forêt. Tu sais, celle qui s'est échappée lors de son procès…

\- Et ça ne peut être qu'elle qui ait enlevé les héritiers, ajouta Gumi.

Fort de ces renseignements, Oliver décida d'aller voir Meiko dès le lendemain afin de combattre le feu par le feu et la magie par la magie pour libérer ses deux amis. Il était déterminé à réussir, même s'il était incapable de se battre.


	2. Éveil

Chapitre 2: Éveil

 

Le lendemain matin, Oliver courut à l'autre bout du château pour parler à l'enchanteresse. Il la trouva penchée sur une feuille d'arbre entièrement noire.

\- Meiko-sama, j'ai besoin de vous parler, dit Oliver en s'inclinant.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit celle-ci en levant la tête. Oliver se releva et lui expliqua son idée. Meiko lui avoua y avoir déjà pensé, ayant même commencé à recruter des volontaires, mais elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la demeure de Luka car celle-ci la cachait magiquement.

\- Qui s'est porté volontaire? Demanda Oliver. - Eh bien, il y a Miku, Kaito, Neru l'épéiste, Teto l'archère, Merli, Lapis-sama, moi, et à en juger par ton air déterminé, toi? - Évidemment, répondit le jeune garçon. Mais le roi laisse vraiment Lapis-sama venir?

\- Qui te dit qu'il est au courant? Fit l'enchanteresse avec un sourire complice.

Oliver rendit son sourire à Meiko, puis sortit de la pièce, le cœur débordant de joie à l'idée de revoir ses amis. Il ressentit malgré tout de l'appréhension, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Au même moment, à des kilomètres de là, Rin et Len se réveillaient doucement. Soudain, Rin ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant son frère. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et le golem n'était nulle part en vue. Len se leva, les yeux vitreux de sommeil, puis se dirigea vers sa sœur. Aussitôt, celle-ci se jeta à son cou en pleurant de joie.

\- Oniisan! Nous sommes libres! S'écria-t-elle.

Ils regardèrent plus attentivement autour d'eux, mais ne virent ni la sorcière, ni son golem. Alors, Len prit la main de Rin et ils sortirent de leur cellule sans même songer qu'il puisse s'agir d'un piège, la porte grinçant sur leur passage. La sortie était à leur droite, mais L'en entraîna Rin vers la gauche. Devant les protestations de celle-ci, il fit la sourde oreille et ouvrit une porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, Rin à sa suite. La porte se referma aussitôt et ils se retrouvèrent prisonniers à l'intérieur. Rin se tourna vers son frère. Celui-ci avait le regard vide et ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle le frappa au visage. «Il est ensorcelé», comprit-elle trop tard. Elle examina la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés, un peu désespérée. Un grand pentacle inversé, symbole de magie noire, était dessiné au sol. Au centre de celui-ci trônaient deux tables en pierre. Len, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, la conduisit vers celles-ci. Elle tenta de résister, apeurée, mais il était plus fort. Il la souleva et la força à se coucher sur la table la plus proche. Aussitôt, des racines en sortirent et vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets et des chevilles de la jeune fille, l'immobilisant complètement. Il sortit ensuite une dague. La jumelle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Oniisan? L'appela Rin, les yeux agrandis d'effroi. Len? Len, arrête! LEEN! Hurla-t-elle alors que celui-ci approchait lentement la dague de son visage.

Il parut se raviser et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de hurler de douleur en sentant la lame s'enfoncer dans sa paume gauche. Un liquide rouge et poisseux se mît à couler de la plaie tandis que la princesse laissait couler ses larmes. Len approcha sa bouche de la blessure sanguinolente et se mit à aspirer goulûment le sang qui en sortait avant de se relever. Rin détourna la tête, choquée et dégoûtée. Il leva ensuite la dague et l'enfonça dans sa propre main, se causant la même blessure qu'à sa sœur. Il approcha sa plaie de la bouche de celle-ci, la forçant à avaler le liquide chaud qui s'en échappait, étouffant ainsi toute protestation.

Au château, huit personnes se préparaient discrètement à partir. Si quelqu'un apprenait leur départ, ils ne pourraient plus s'en aller. En effet, parmi eux se trouvait la dernière héritière royale, les dernières personnes sachant manier la magie, les meilleurs guerriers du royaume et un petit garçon. Ils décidèrent donc de partir au milieu de la nuit. Utilisant un sort de dissimulation, ils purent passer le poste de guet sans difficulté. Ils s'aventurèrent dans la forêt, beaucoup plus inquiétante et dangereuse de nuit que de jour.

Len s'immobilisa soudainement, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Malheureusement, le sortilège de Luka était plus fort que sa volonté et il en reperdit la maîtrise. Prisonnier de sa propre enveloppe corporelle, il ne pût que regarder, impuissant, son corps se diriger vers la deuxième table et s'y allonger. Aussitôt, des racines en sortirent et l'agrippèrent, comme pour Rin. Enfin, le sort se dissipa et il pût enfin s'exprimer normalement, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger à cause des liens. Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur et la vit couler des larmes silencieuses. Il détourna le regard, honteux de ses actions, même si elles étaient involontaires.

\- Je suis désolé, oneesan.

Rin ne répondit rien. Son frère la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était évanouie. Peu de temps après, des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux et il sombra dans l'inconscience à son tour. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, les deux jumeaux aperçurent Luka, s'affairant au dessus d'un chaudron contenant une mixture rougeâtre. Sous leurs yeux horrifiés, elle sortit un corbeau d'une cage à proximité et l'égorgea froidement. Le sang gicla à travers la pièce et Rin faillit tourner de l'œil à nouveau en sentant l'odeur métallique du liquide poisseux ayant atterri sur sa joue. Luka fit couler le sang dans la marmite avant d'abandonner le corps sans vie de l'oiseau dans un coin de la salle. Elle empoigna ensuite un chat noir et lui trancha rapidement la gorge avant de placer la pauvre créature au dessus du chaudron pour que le sang coule à l'intérieur. Ensuite, elle ajouta d'autres substances impossible à identifier pour les jumeaux. Elle laissa reposer un peu sa potion, puis se servit de ses pouvoirs pour en faire sortir un mince filet qui se dirigea magiquement vers Rin. Sous le regard horrifié de Len, elle fit pénétrer le liquide dans le corps de la jeune fille par l'entremise de sa bouche. Elle vida ainsi le chaudron en entier avant de préparer une nouvelle potion, cette fois en utilisant le sang d'un loup et d'un gecko. Suivant le même principe, la potion fila cette fois ci vers Len, qui fut forcé de l'absorber. Satisfaite, Luka sortit de la pièce, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, ignorant tout du drame qui était en train de se produire, la petite troupe de secours s'avançait dans les bois obscurs. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rencontré aucun obstacle et la forêt était calme. Trop calme. Soudain, un cri déchirant troubla le silence et une créature sombre passa au dessus d'eux à toute allure, mais ils ne purent l'identifier à cause de l'obscurité. Tout à coup, une boule de feu traversa les arbres, fonçant droit sur eux. À quelques lieues de là, la potion commença à faire effet. Ils se mirent à se tordre de douleur autant que leurs liens leur permettait, hurlant de douleur. Pour Rin, des oreilles et une queue de chat commencèrent à lui pousser, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans son dos. En effet, elle sentait quelque chose bouger sous sa peau, cherchant à sortir. Soudain, dans un bruit de déchirement et un hurlement d'agonie, deux grandes ailes noires jaillirent de son dos, accompagnées de sang.

Au même moment, pour Len, des oreilles et une queue de loup sortirent. Mais le plus douloureux pour lui fut ses yeux, qui le brûlaient tandis que leur morphologie changeait pour celle du gecko. Également, ses doigts et ses orteils le picotaient désagréablement pendant qu'il se créait des lamelles adhésives sous ceux-ci. Ses dents s'allongèrent et devinrent plus pointues. Contrairement à son frère, Rin ne sentit que ses canines devenir plus acérées. Ses pupilles se fendirent pour lui donner une meilleure vue nocturne. Ce fut dans d'atroces souffrances que les jumeaux s'évanouirent, ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Luka avait ajouté à la mixture une potion d'obéissance...


	3. Piège

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le délais! Mais sur une note plus joyeuse, ma session est presque terminée alors je devrais pouvoir publier les chapitres plus rapidement!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3: Piège

 

\- Baissez-vous! Cria Miku.

Ayant de meilleurs réflexes, elle fut la première à plonger au sol, entraînant Oliver dans sa chute contrôlée. Tous les autres réussirent à se baisser juste à temps et personne ne fut blessé, heureusement. La boule de feu passa au dessus d'eux, s'écrasant sur un arbre non loin qui fut presque aussitôt réduit en cendres.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien? Demanda Kaito en aidant Lapis à se relever.

\- Oui, plus de peur que de mal, répondit Merli au nom de tous.

\- Remettons-nous en route avant que la créature ne revienne, dit Teto.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, dit alors Meiko. Cette créature ne nous a pas attaqués pour rien. On doit sûrement se rapprocher de la maison de Luka. Les embûches vont affluer, alors soyez très prudents et ne perdons pas de temps.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils se remirent en route, tous leurs sens aux aguets. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruissement de feuilles et aperçurent une queue apparaître brièvement dans les fourrés. Neru en tête, ils s'élancèrent dans la direction qu'avait prise la créature, malgré les avertissements de Meiko. Ils arrivèrent à une fourche. Le chemin se séparait en trois. Une jeune femme sortit sur le chemin derrière eux, leur bloquant le passage. Deux oreilles de chat surmontaient sa longue chevelure blonde très pâle, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec sa robe orange et ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Sa queue fouettait l'air derrière elle. Ils reconnurent la queue et comprirent qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège.

\- Ohh, elle est trop mignonne! s'écria Teto en s'approchant de SeeU.

Elle se mit à la caresser derrière les oreilles et, à leur plus grande surprise, la jeune créature humanoïde se mit à ronronner. Elle parut ensuite se reprendre et griffa férocement la garde aux cheveux roses, lui laissant de profondes marques rouges sur le visage. Elle épousseta sa robe et se tourna vers les autres, ignorant Teto qui se tenait le visage en se retenant d'hurler.

-Trois chemins, trois destins, entonna-t-elle, manifestement amusée de la réaction qu'avait causée son entrée en scène malgré son «petit» problème. Trois choix, mais une seule loi. Prenez le bon, ou vous mourrez pour de bon!

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, causant un désarroi total au sein de la bande. L'enchanteresse s'approcha de la blessée pour lui prodiguer un sort de soin. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite des chemins et aperçurent des pancartes près de chacun d'eux. La première pancarte indiquait un gouffre profond, impossible à traverser. La deuxième pancarte indiquait des rapides tumultueux très larges. La troisième pancarte représentait une grotte habitée par des lions n'ayant manifestement pas mangé depuis très longtemps. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, indécis. Quel chemin choisir? Chacun de son côté, ils tentaient de résoudre cette énigme. Ils ne pouvaient certainement pas passer par les rapides, sous peine de se noyer. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus passer par le gouffre, Meiko et Merli n'étant pas assez fortes pour les faire léviter sur une telle distance. Il restait donc les lions, mais pouvaient-ils réellement espérer s'en sortir vivant? Sur la pancarte, dix lions étaient dessinés. Même s'ils s'étaient mangés entre eux, ce qui n'était sûrement pas le cas, car Luka avait dû leur jeter un sort, ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour affronter une bande de lions affamés. Mais quel autre choix avaient-ils? Par les deux autres chemins, c'était la mort assurée. Avec un peu de chance, au moins l'un d'entre eux s'en sortirait vivant... Ce fut donc sur ces sombres pensées qu'ils s'avancèrent sur le troisième sentier. Quelques mètres plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte. Les soldats dégainèrent leurs épées, les mages activèrent leur pouvoirs tandis que Lapis, qui ne connaissait pas suffisamment la magie, et Oliver, n'ayant aucune expérience de combat, restaient derrière les autres. Ils avancèrent prudemment, pas à pas, dans la grotte, tous les sens aux aguets. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un grondement sourd. Ils s'arrêtèrent, alertes et tendus.

\- Pardon, c'est ma faute, dit soudain Oliver. Ça fait plusieurs heures que je n'ai rien mangé et...

Sa remarque détendît instantanément l'atmosphère et ils éclatèrent de rire, à part Neru qui se contenta de grogner de mécontentement. Ils continuèrent leur route sur une note plus légère, mais tout de même sur leurs gardes. Au bout du tunnel, ils virent une lumière. Ils s'approchèrent et arrivèrent dans une salle éclairée par des torches. Au milieu de la salle, ils aperçurent...

* * *

Rin se réveilla la première, rapidement suivie de Len. Ils se relevèrent lentement, puis se regardèrent. Ils furent d'abord surpris de leur nouvelle apparence, puis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ha ha ha, tu devrais voir ta tête, Neko-chan! Se moqua Len.

\- Pff, ne parles donc pas, Hebi-kun! Répliqua Rin.

\- Hé! Je ne suis pas un serpent, je suis un gecko!

Luka pénétra dans la pièce au même moment. Les jumeaux se turent aussitôt, baissant les yeux aux sol. Avec un regard courroucé, la sorcière se planta devant eux.

\- C'est à cette heure que vous vous réveillez?! S'exclama-t-elle. Il était plus que temps! Je dois avouer que je suis déçue, je croyais les enfants d'IA plus résistants. Enfin, j'ai un travail pour vous. Je veux que vous livriez un message, un message très important...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à cinq kilomètres de là, une odeur pestilentielle s'échappait de la grotte. Oliver, Merli et Lapis détournèrent le regard, dégoûtés. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait bien dix lions, mais morts de faim. C'est le nez bouché que la troupe commença à traverser la salle. Ils arrivèrent à l'autre bout de la grotte et ils en sortirent par un tunnel qu'ils suivirent jusqu'à atteindre une bifurcation. SeeU apparut derrière eux sans crier gare, les faisant sursauter.

\- Vous avez réussi la première énigme, alors passons à la deuxième. Écoutez-bien, car je ne répéterai pas. Vous devrez dire une phrase, voilà. Si c'est vrai, vous irez à gauche, où vous serez brûlés. Si c'est faux, vous irez à droite, où vous serez noyés. Choisissez bien, ce sera votre destin.

Le petit groupe se mît à réfléchir. Que ce soit vrai ou faux, ils mourraient. Que faire? Mourir brulés vifs ou noyés? Aucune autre option n'était envisageable. «À moins que...» songea Kaito. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix de Lapis.

\- Je peux paraître défaitiste, mais je préfère mourir noyée que brûlée.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, moi... geignit Oliver.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, il n'est pas question de mourir, dit Kaito. J'ai une idée...

Tous se rapprochèrent de lui et il leur expliqua son plan. Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, entrevoyant enfin le moyen de survivre. Kaito se planta devant SeeU.

\- Avez-vous choisi quoi dire? Ce sera votre façon de mourir, dit celle-ci.

\- Nous allons mourir noyés, répondit Kaito. SeeU ne sut que répondre. Ce ne pouvait être ni vrai ni faux. Si c'était vrai, ils seraient brûlés et ça deviendrait faux. Or, à ce moment, ils devraient être noyés et cela redeviendrait vrai. Ils ne pouvaient donc ni mourir brûlés vifs, ni mourir noyés. Frustrée, la jeune servante de Luka appuya sur un bouton caché et un pan du mur s'éleva pour révéler une troisième ouverture. SeeU disparut pendant que les autres s'engouffraient dans le passage. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter à une impasse. Sur la pierre de la grotte était gravée une énigme. Ils s'approchèrent pour lire ce qui y était inscrit.

1

11

21

1211

111221

Neru alla s'assoir dans un coin pendant que les autres se regardaient. C'était vraiment une énigme? Il n'y avait même pas de question!

\- Je suppose qu'on doit compléter la suite, lança Miku.

Ils se mirent à parler en même temps pour établir des hypothèses. De son coin de la grotte, Neru soupira. «Ce qu'ils peuvent être bêtes» songea-t-elle. Elle se leva et prit un bâton qui trainait non loin. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention, mais personne ne l'entendit. Offusquée, elle lança le bâton sur la tête de Miku, qui chancela sur le coup.

\- Qui a fait ça?! rugit-elle.

Avisant Neru plus loin, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle n'eut plus de doutes quant au coupable.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème? J'ai tué pour moins que ça! cria Miku, très en colère.

\- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, répondit Neru. J'ai trouvé la réponse depuis un bon moment.

\- Ah oui? Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt? demanda la commandante.

\- Parce que je trouve drôle de vous voir vous démener sur un problème aussi simple, répondit Neru en souriant méchamment.

\- JE VAIS LA TUER!!! hurla Miku en prenant son épée.

Teto et Kaito se jetèrent sur elle pour l'en empêcher. Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde pour la retenir, mais elle finit par se calmer.

\- Si elle connaît la réponse, il ne faut pas la tuer, plaida Kaito.

\- Et tu ne dois pas la tuer après non plus, rajouta Teto.

\- Hmm, concéda finalement Miku en remettant son arme en place.

Neru eut un sourire triomphant qui fit rager Miku, mais celle-ci se contint. La blonde s'avança vers l'énigme pour y inscrire la réponse. Avec sa dague, elle gravit la pierre:

312211

La pierre roula sur le côté, révélant la sortie du dédale. Le soleil les aveugla un instant, sa lumière amplifiée par son reflet dans un petit lac. Au milieu du lac, ils purent apercevoir une maisonnette flottante. Ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Luka et ils cherchèrent un moyen de traverser le lac. Ils trouvèrent finalement une barque et s'entassèrent à l'intérieur. Kaito, Miku, Teto et Neru se mirent à pagayer et ils arrivèrent à destination en quelques minutes. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sur leurs gardes, car Luka était une sorcière puissante et redoutable. Malheureusement, toutes leurs précautions ne serviraient à rien dans les instants suivants. La porte se referma sur eux, les enfermant à l'intérieur. Un sort s'activa sur le sol, les empêchant de bouger même le petit doigt. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Luka et SeeU sortirent de l'ombre pour s'avancer vers eux.

\- Que faisons-nous d'eux maîtresse Luka? demanda SeeU. On les laisse comme ça?

\- Arrête de parler en rimes, ça m'énerve, répondit la sorcière. J'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial pour chacun d'entre eux.

Ces simples paroles glacèrent le sang des captifs, car si la réputation de Luka n'était pas surfaite, ils savaient que les heures à venir seraient très éprouvantes, voir fatales, et ils craignaient le pire.

Leurs craintes étaient fondées.


	4. Sombre passé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre, je suggère fortement d'écouter la chanson Witch Hunt! Je me suis servie de la version anglaise car la traduction française ne me satisfaisait pas, mais je vous laisse le choix!
> 
> Version française: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yxzEzezmaY  
> Version anglaise: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpJtSKfbQdM
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4: Sombre passé

 

Loin de là, au château, un autre drame se préparait. La vigie avait aperçue une forme sombre approchant rapidement du château et alerta immédiatement la garde. Ils se rendirent bien vite compte que Miku et son second étaient absents, et durent s'organiser sans eux, tant bien que mal. L'étrange créature se posa sur une des tours du château et tous purent apercevoir deux humanoïdes portant des capes et des masques cachant leur visage. L'un d'entre eux avait des ailes noires avec une queue et des oreilles de chat tandis que l'autre avait d'inquiétants yeux lumineux ainsi que des oreilles et une queue de loup. Sous les yeux médusés des soldats, la créature mi-chat entonna d'une voix douce mais claire:

_Venez, écoutez cette triste histoire_

_Venez, n'oubliez pas de préparer vos mouchoirs_

L'autre humanoïde enchaîna:

_Il fut une sorcière dans un pays_

_Il fut que le prince et elle tombèrent amoureux_

Ils prirent une voix envoûtante pour raconter l'histoire qui s'était passé il y a plus de quinze ans…

\- Alors que le jeune prince aux cheveux mauves se promenait incognito dans la ville voisine au château, il rencontra une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

\- Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'elle était en fait une sorcière réputée pour sa manipulation des esprits.

\- La sorcière tomba aussitôt amoureuse de lui et le prince tomba amoureux d'elle. Mais passait par la une prêtresse aux longs cheveux verts, et elle les aperçu dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- La prêtresse, qui avait un faible pour le prince, reconnut la sorcière et, aussitôt celle-ci partie, elle se fit un devoir d'avertir le prince.

_Venez, regardez le ciel brûlant Venez, n'oubliez pas les flammes de l'injustice_

_Il fut une sorcière dans un pays Il fut qu'elle déçut le prince_

_Pour lui qui fût envoûté par la sorcière_

_Le temps de joie est fini_

\- Destin ou fatalité? Toujours est-il que le lendemain, le prince retourna en ville. Alors que la sorcière se promenait un peu plus loin, sa coiffe s'envola et fut portée par le vent jusqu'au prince, qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Reconnaissant son amour, la jeune fille lui sourit en s'approchant de lui. Il lui sourit en retour et se pencha pour la serrer dans ses bras, sous le regard de la prêtresse qui regardait la scène de loin.

\- Traîtreusement, le prince sortit une dague et coupa les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il appela ensuite la garde, qui s'empara de la sorcière au cœur brisé.

\- Elle fut attachée à une croix sous la vue de tous. La prêtresse commença alors à prier, accompagnée par le prince.

\- Attachée à une croix, elle regarde le ciel. Tandis que les voix des prêtres s'apaisent, sa dévotion s'est évaporée dans le néant.

_Si vous appelez cet amour "magie noire"_

_Elle enveloppera tout dans les flammes de sa haine !_

Comme envoûtés, les gens du château se mirent à entonner, d'une seule et même voix:

_Repens-toi, repens-toi !_

_La vertu est devenu vice !_

_Que les flammes sacrées de la justice l'enveloppent !_

_Elle a perdu son chemin !_

_Repens-toi, repens-toi !_

_La mort se plie face à nous !_

\- La prêtresse se mît à psalmodier:

_Attachée à une croix, elle appelle le diable_

_Avant qu'elle ne hurle haut et fort son charme maléfique_

_Que les flammes sacrées de la justice l'enveloppent !_

\- Le jeune prince songea: _si vous appelez ce crime "magie noire", maintenant tout ce qui existe..._ Il laissa ses pensées en suspens.

\- Sur la croix, la sorcière s'agita. soudain, des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage.

\- Elle se dit alors:

_Venant d'une telle folie de ces âmes…_

_Ce soir, le ciel continuera de brûler!_

\- Elle cracha alors à la foule:

_Comme le rouge de ces flammes brûlantes, n'oubliez pas la raison de ces larmes amères!_

\- Deux grandes ailes noires jaillirent alors de son dos et elle s'envola loin, très loin, pour ne plus jamais revenir…

Un lourd silence s’abattit sur le château. Soudain, la créature volante s'empara de l'autre et toutes deux s'envolèrent. Au passage, le masque du demi-loup tomba et ils se posèrent sur le balcon pour le récupérer. Le roi et la reine, un mètre plus loin, s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait de Rin et Len, leurs enfants. Sans leur accorder un regard, Len reprit son masque. Rin le prit dans ses bras et ils repartirent sans jamais se retourner.

* * *

Au même moment, plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, Luka regardait avec délectation ses captifs. Elle avait choisi de les laisser en vie, mais elle avait quand même des comptes à rendre.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez de nous, dit alors Meiko, mais je vous en supplie, laisser partir Oliver. Il est innocent et ne vous a rien fait…

-C'était mon intention, lâcha Luka avec dédain. Il faut bien que le roi et la reine apprennent ce qui vous est arrivé.

Ainsi, elle laissa partir Oliver, mais lui jeta un sort avant son départ, même si personne ne s'en rendit compte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers un golem qui venait d'apparaître et lui ordonna d'emmener Neru et Teto dans la même salle où Rin et Len avaient subi leur transformation. Elle regarda ensuite Miku avec une haine profonde.

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu étais une prêtresse, non? lui demanda-t-elle sans attendre la réponse. Je t'ai réservé un châtiment exemplaire, lui chuchota-t-elle ensuite à l'oreille. Je vais te faire ce que tu m'as fait il y a une quinzaine d'année…

Elle demanda ensuite à SeeU d'emmener Miku et Kaito dans une pièce adjacente et de donner au bleu la potion dans l'entrée.

\- Quand ce sera terminé, je te laisse le garçon. Fait-en ce que tu veux. Pour vous trois, fit la sorcière en se tournant vers Meiko, Merli et Lapis, je vais garder ça simple. Jetez-les au cachot anti-magie, dit-elle à Rin et Len qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Oh, et puis non. Laissez la princesse ici.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lapis resta seule dans la pièce avec Luka. Elle déglutit péniblement, se demandant ce qui l'attendait ensuite. Luka ne tarda pas à répondre à sa question silencieuse.

\- Toi, je vais te transformer en statue de pierre et te mettre dans ma collection, dit-elle en souriant méchamment.


	5. Le début de la fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déjà la moitié! Yéé! Avec un peu de chance je vais finir avant la fin de l'année...  
> Les chances sont quand même bonnes, puisque j'ai fini ma session! :)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5: Le début de la fin

 

Dans un couloir, les pas du golem retentissaient bruyamment, accompagnés des pas plus discrets de Neru et Teto. Leurs armes avaient été confisquées et Neru tenait son poignet cassé, rageant contre la solidité du mastodonte. La créature d'argile s'arrêta devant une porte ouverte et les poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte et la verrouiller. La farouche guerrière regarda autour d'elle. Des cadavres d'animaux éventrés, deux tables de pierre et une substance brune tirant sur le rouge avait éclaboussé les parois et le plancher. Teto, de nature plus sensible, faillit tourner de l'œil en apercevant les cadavres et le sang, mais son entraînement de guerrière l'en empêcha.

* * *

 

Dans le sous-sol de la maison, quatre personnes marchaient silencieusement. Meiko et Merli avaient bien tenté de raisonner les jumeaux, mais sans résultats. Ils arrivèrent devant le trou d'une oubliette. Rin ouvrit la grille et Len poussa les captives qui tombèrent au fond. Merli tomba mal et se cassa la jambe. Meiko tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de guérison, mais la magie ne fonctionnait pas. Elle déchira le bas de sa robe et s'en servit comme attelle pour le bras de la blessée. Elle jeta un regard tout en haut. Les jumeaux avaient refermé la grille et étaient partis.

* * *

 

Dans l'entrée, Lapis sentit ses pieds se durcirent. Elle baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir avec stupeur qu'ils avaient pris une teinte grisâtre. Lentement, le gris atteignit ses chevilles, puis ses tibias, ses genoux, ses cuisses, pour poursuivre son chemin, inlassablement. Elle tenta de bouger, paniquant, mais elle en était désormais incapable. Elle vit avec une certaine résignation la pierre s'emparer de ses bras et du reste de son corps. Finalement, son visage se durcit aussi, la figeant entièrement dans la pierre.

Luka gloussa de plaisir et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa prochaine victime. Luka pénétra dans la pièce et fut heureuse de voir que tout était prêt. Kaito, ensorcelé, attendait patiemment dans un coin pendant que SeeU tenait fermement Miku pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe. La sorcière jeta un regard à sa servante lui signifiant «si tu parles en rimes, je t'étripe». La blonde compris le message et retint sa langue.

\- Que le spectacle commence!, s'écria-t-elle en relâchant Miku.

Elle la poussa dans les bras de Kaito, qui sortit sa dague. Sans ménagement, les yeux vides, il lui coupa les cheveux, qui tombèrent comme une pluie sur le sol. Éberluée, Miku leva les yeux vers son amant. Celui-ci avait les traits durs et le regard lointain. Il la prit fermement et l'entraîna vers la croix en bois au fond de la pièce. Elle se débattit de toute ses forces, mais il réussit quand même à l'attacher à la croix. Luka, elle, était ravie de la scène qui se jouait sous ses jeux et SeeU ne pipait mot, se contentant d'observer. Miku tenta de se libérer, sans résultat. Kaito reprit soudain ses esprits et, voyant ce qu'il avait fait, tomba à genoux sur le sol et lâcha sa dague. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui porter secours avant que SeeU ne l'emmène dans ses quartiers privés. Il ne chercha même pas à s'enfuir, trop sous le choc.

Luka resta un moment dans la pièce pour dévisager celle qui avait gâché sa vie. Un rictus sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle quitta la salle en ricanant, laissant Miku à son triste sort. Enfin, elle était vengée! Mais pas tout à fait, il lui restait encore une dernière chose à faire… Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle où étaient détenues Neru et Teto. Luka fut déçue lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les jeunes femmes n'étaient pas prêtes pour l'opération. Elle dû donc s'en charger elle-même. Les racines jaillirent des tables pour empoigner les guerrières et les clouer contre la surface dure et froide de la pierre. Une fois que ce fut fait, la sorcière matérialisa son chaudron. Elle sortit une dague et s'approcha de ses captives pour prélever une partie de leur sang. Luka fit couler le liquide vermeille dans sa marmite, qui se mit à bouillonner violemment. Elle divisa sa potion en deux et les obligea à l'absorber en entier, les guerrières manquant de s'étouffer. Satisfaite, elle sortit de la pièce sans plus se soucier d'elles. Plus tard, les racines se rétractèrent et Neru ainsi que Teto se sentirent irrémédiablement attirées une vers l'autre tel des aimant. Leurs corps fusionnèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'un. Teto hurla et Neru eut du mal à se retenir pour ne pas crier aussi. Sous la douleur occasionnée par cette fusion, les deux finirent par tourner de l'œil, Teto la première, rapidement suivie par Neru. Évidemment, Luka n'avait pas oublié d'inclure sa potion d'obéissance dans le chaudron.

* * *

 

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de SeeU, celle-ci venait de fermer la porte et l'avait verrouillée à double tour avant de cacher la clé. Elle se retourna vers Kaito qui, s'étant remis de ce qui s'était passé avec Miku, se tenait debout, tout les muscles de son corps tendus. «Je te laisse le garçon. Fait-en ce que tu veux» Cette phrase lui trottait dans la tête sans arrêt.

\- Tu peux t'assoir, tu sais, dit SeeU. Je ne suis pas si méchante, en fait.

\- Je préfère rester debout, répondit durement Kaito.

SeeU ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit sur le lit. Ses yeux pétillèrent en observant le visage crispé du garçon en face d'elle.

\- Détends toi, je ne te mangerai pas, dit-elle.

Kaito finit par se détendre, un muscle à la fois. Sachant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil. La femme-chat lui sourit. C'était un sourire affectueux, sans une once de malice. Mal à l'aise, Kaito détourna les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était assez grande, mais simple et peu meublée.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, continua SeeU, j'ai tout de suite su…

\- Su quoi?, lui demanda Kaito, la gorge sèche.

\- C'est difficile à dire…, hésita-t-elle avant d'enchaîner en rougissant. J'ai su que… que… que nous étions félins (faits l'un) pour l'autre.

Kaito rougit face à la remarque. Il tourna la tête, embarrassé, mais ses yeux revenaient toujours vers son interlocutrice. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa. Il chercha ses mots, voulant trouver la bonne façon de s'exprimer. Il se lança finalement, trébuchant sur ses mots. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'offusquer, car elle était sa seule porte de sortie.

\- Je, je… Enfin, quand tu parles en rime, je… Trouve ça absolument charmant… 

SeeU lui offrit un sourire éclatant et il rougit de plus belle. La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin. Elle le regarda d'un air tendre et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Gêné, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus continua.

\- Tu es adorable et je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais… Que va dire Miku?

\- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour ça?, demanda SeeU, déçue. Et moi qui croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

\- Je l'aime!, se fâcha Kaito. C'est juste que… Je crois que ce n'est pas réciproque. Lorsqu'elle voit le roi, ses yeux brillent. Comme il est déjà marié, elle m'a pris à sa place, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer quand même…

-Mais alors, pourquoi?, demanda SeeU, les yeux remplis de larmes. Pourquoi ne me choisis-tu pas?

\- Je ne sais pas…, répondit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu l'aimes, c'est ça? Et moi pas?, le coupa SeeU, mécontente.

\- Non!, s'écria Kaito. Je t'aim…

\- De toute façon, elle mourra. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, lui dit sèchement la blonde. Tu ne le savais pas?, demanda-t-elle, faussement surprise. C'est un ordre de Luka. Tu ne peux rien faire, tu vois. Alors s'il-te-plait, rejoins moi…

\- Jamais! Jamais je ne servirai cette sorcière! Plutôt mourir!, s'exclama Kaito sans penser.

SeeU se releva sans un mot et se mit à arpenter la pièce, semblant réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, elle dû prendre une décision, car elle s'arrêta et se campa fermement devant Kaito. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis souffla doucement. - Et si.. Et si je venais avec toi?, demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien de moi? - Oui, souffla Kaito. Sur ces paroles, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, oubliant leurs soucis. SeeU avait accepté de trahir sa maîtresse par amour pour Kaito, mais serait-elle capable de tenir sa promesse? Après tout, s'attirer les foudres de Luka était une très, très mauvaise idée. Voir une erreur fatale.


	6. Sauvetage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre! On approche de la fin!
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> PS: Il semblerait qu'écrire des incantations ne soit pas mon point fort...

Chapitre 6: Sauvetage

 

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manquer de souffle, les deux amoureux se séparèrent à contrecœur. Ils ne se quittèrent cependant pas du regard avant un bon moment. SeeU détourna les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur. 2:55.

\- Oh, non!, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Kaito, inquiet.

\- C'est ton amie Miku… Son exécution est dans cinq minutes, c'est ce que Luka a prévu… répondit la jeune femme, le cœur serré.

\- Quoi?!, s'exclama le jeune homme, affolé.

Ils se levèrent précipitamment et coururent vers la pièce où étaient enfermée Miku. En regardant la pendule, ils s'aperçurent qu'il ne restait que trois minutes. Kaito tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermée à clé.

Deux minutes.

Il entendit des pas dans un couloir, encore assez loin. N'ayant plus de temps, il défonça la porte.

Une minute.

Il vit Miku attachée à la croix et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était de sa faute…

Trente secondes.

Il prit son poignard et se mit à scier les liens qui retenait la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu-vert.

Dix secondes.

Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Ils n'avaient nulle part où se cacher, nulle part où fuir. SeeU se campa devant la porte et se retourna vers les soldats.

\- Je vais créer une diversion pour la retenir. Profitez-en pour vous enfuir, leur lança-t-elle. On se rejoint dans mes appartements dans peu de temps.

Kaito, qui soutenait Miku de son mieux, hocha sombrement la tête. SeeU quitta la pièce pour arrêter Luka avant que celle-ci n'aperçoive les fugitifs qui se sauvaient en direction de la chambre de la servante. L'homme aux cheveux bleu dirigea Miku vers la pièce où il avait embrassé SeeU. Il l'aida à s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais resta silencieux, mal à l'aise. Comment allait-il lui annoncer sa nouvelle relation avec la blonde? Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les voix cessèrent, remplacées par un bruit sourd, puis le silence. Les deux fugitifs arrêtèrent un instant de respirer au moment où des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et SeeU entra, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Lorsque Kaito s'approcha d'elle, elle détourna la tête, mais il lui prit le menton pour la forcer doucement à le regarder dans le yeux. Il ramena une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. C'est là qu'il la vit. Une marque rouge barrait sa joue, saignant légèrement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… s'étrangla-t-il.

\- C'est quelque chose de très anodin, répondit SeeU en baissant les yeux. Juste une petite égratignure de rien.

Kaito se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement sous le regard estomaqué de Miku. Celle-ci resta un moment à les regarder, sous le choc, puis détourna les yeux en rougissant de honte, ne voulant pas assister à ça. D'abord, il la trahissait sous l'effet d'une potion, et maintenant de son plein gré. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Une main les assécha et elle leva la tête. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ceux de Kaito.

\- Je… je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais… Avec SeeU, c'est différent. Je l'aime profondément.

\- Je comprends, mentit amèrement Miku en retenant ses larmes. C'est le coup de foudre…

\- Merci, chuchota Kaito en l'embrassant sur la joue, reconnaissant.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais il faudrait peut-être aller chercher les autres, dit soudain SeeU.

Ils se levèrent en hochant la tête. La demi-chat ouvrit la porte et regarda des deux côtés avant de les laisser sortir. Si Luka les trouvait, elle ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux… La voie étant libre, tous trois sortirent dans le couloir et SeeU les conduisit à l'endroit où se trouvaient les magiciennes. Une fois arrivés, elle tenta d'ouvrir la trappe, mais sans succès. Kaito essaya à son tour, mais en vain. Elle était scellée magiquement.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée. dit SeeU. Il y a un grimoire caché. Il pourrait peut-être nous aider.

\- Où se trouve-t-il? Demanda Kaito, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

\- Si je me souviens bien, il est situé non loin, répondit la jeune blonde.

Elle conduisit les deux autres dans le dédale de couloirs et arriva finalement dans cul-de-sac.

\- Mais c'est une impasse! S'écria Miku.

\- Pas vraiment, non, répondit SeeU. Regardez avec attention.

Elle appuya à un endroit précis du mur. Un pan de celui-ci se mit alors à trembler avant de s'enfoncer pour ensuite disparaître sur le côté. Dans la cavité, ils aperçurent un énorme livre reposant sur un piédestal en forme de gargouille agenouillée. Kaito s'en approcha et le saisit avec prudence, espérant qu'il n'était pas piégé. Il le souleva, surpris par le poids léger du gros ouvrage, et attendit un instant. Comme il ne se passait rien, il retourna vers les jeunes filles qui l'attendait à la sortie. Soudain, le piédestal s'activa et prit vie. L'horrible créature déplia ses ailes et s'élança vers eux à toute vitesse. Ils l'évitèrent de justesse et Kaito s'empara de son épée et lui asséna un solide coup au ventre. Avec horreur, il constata que la gargouille était intacte et se préparait à revenir à la charge.

\- Cette créature est immortelle! S'écria SeeU. Courrez de plus belle!

Ils se mirent à courir le plus rapidement possible en direction des oubliettes pour semer la bête et sauver Meiko et Merli. Heureusement pour eux, la gargouille n'était pas très agile ni vite d'esprit. En tournant un coin, elle se cogna durement sur le mur, la ralentissant quelques instants. Miku en profita pour refermer la porte derrière eux avant de la verrouiller. Enfin à l'abri, les trois compères soufflèrent une minute, avant d'entendre la gargouille frapper contre la porte avec l'intention claire de la défoncer. Ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste et arrivèrent finalement face au grillage qui retenait les magiciennes prisonnières. SeeU s'empara du grimoire et le feuilleta rapidement avant de trouver la formule qu'elle cherchait. Calant le livre dans son coude, elle souleva son bras libre vers la grille et commença à entonner d'une voix envoûtante:

\- _Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, j'ordonne à toute serrure me résistant de s'ouvrir sur-le-champ!_

La grille grinça et se souleva lentement. Miku et Kaito en restèrent bouche bée, mais SeeU ne s'en formalisa pas, car elle avait assisté maintes fois aux démonstrations de Luka. Ils se penchèrent au dessus de l'ouverture et aperçurent Merli et Meiko au fond du gouffre.

\- Comment allons-nous les remonter? demanda Miku.

\- Y a-t-il une formule magique pour les aider? suggéra Kaito en se tournant vers SeeU.

Celle-ci se mit à tourner les pages frénétiquement avant de s'arrêter sur une incantation de lévitation. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de réciter:

\- _Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, que les sept voix célestes s'élèvent en emmenant avec elles tout ce qui reste!_

Les corps des deux jeunes femme se soulevèrent doucement avant de monter vers la sortie. Celles-ci furent très surprise en apercevant SeeU parmi leurs sauveteurs en atterrissant, mais s'attachèrent rapidement à elle. Le petit groupe repartit en sens inverse pour sauver les trois personnes encore prisonnières de la sorcière.


	7. Hostilités

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà le 7e chapitre! J'espère que vous apprécierez!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7: Hostilités

 

Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres de là, Oliver marchait péniblement vers le château. Il s'était fabriqué un bandage de fortune pour son œil avec le bas de son chandail, mais celui-ci était maintenant imbibé de sang. Il mettait un pied devant l'autre sans s'arrêter, menaçant de s'écrouler à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait. Mais il continuait, inlassablement, sa route vers le château. Au bout d'un moment, il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Enfin, il le vit finalement, s'élevant majestueusement vers le firmament. Il s'avança sur le pont-levis et fut surpris que des gardes l'empêchent de passer.

\- Je dois parler au roi, c'est urgent!, s'écria-t-il en tentant de se faufiler à l'intérieur.

\- L'accès au château est interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si tu veux dire quelque chose, dis-le maintenant.

N'ayant pas une seconde à perdre, Oliver expliqua la situation au soldat qui lui barrait le passage. Celui-ci s'empressa d'aller prévenir le souverain de la situation, laissant le jeune garçon sous la surveillance de son compagnon. Oliver, ne pouvant rentrer au château, se demandait quoi faire lorsque la tête commença à lui tourner. Il voulut prévenir le garde, mais ne put que gémir alors que le sol se mettait à tanguer lourdement. Il chancela et l'horizon disparut alors qu'il s'écrasait durement sur le pont-levis. Le garde se pencha sur lui et le secoua tout en appelant de l'aide, mais Oliver n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement tandis que ses yeux se fermait pour faire place à l'obscurité. Il ne sentit même pas qu'on le transportait à l'infirmerie, car le coma l'avait saisit dans ses bras et n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher.

* * *

 

Pendant ce temps, dans une maison perdue au fond des bois, SeeU, Kaito, Miku, Merli et Meiko fouillaient l'endroit pour trouver les membres manquants de leur équipe. Ils avaient retrouvé Lapis transformée en pierre dans l'entrée, mais ils avaient vérifié toutes les salles de fond en comble sans trouver nulle trace de Neru ou de Teto. Rin, Len et Luka avaient aussi disparu, probablement partis accomplir leur sombres desseins. Ils finirent par arriver à la conclusion que les deux gardes royaux étaient soit parties avec la sorcière, soit avaient réussi à s'enfuir pour retourner au château. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, ils retournèrent auprès de Lapis pour débattre de son cas. SeeU était assise dans un coin et tentait de trouver une formule dans le grimoire tandis que Merli et Meiko observaient attentivement la pierre qui constituait le corps de la princesse. Ne pouvant rien faire pour aider, Kaito et Miku partirent en exploration pour trouver des objets pouvant leur être utiles. Ils revinrent une demi-heure plus tard avec des provisions, des sacs, des armes, des cordes solides et quelques potions. Ils apprirent que malgré ses efforts, SeeU n'avait pas trouvé de formule adéquate. Meiko, quant à elle, n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire tandis que Merli manquait trop d'expérience pour se risquer à essayer quelque chose. Il fut donc convenu de transporter Lapis dans son état actuel jusqu'au château. Ils attachèrent donc Lapis avec une corde, mais la traîner sur le sol risquait de l'abîmer. Kaito la prit donc sur ses épaules et commença à avancer avec difficulté. Merli prit les chevilles de son amie et les souleva, allégeant ainsi quelque peu son poids. Ainsi, la troupe se mit en marche… pour s'arrêter devant le marécage.

\- La statue est beaucoup trop lourde, elle calerait au fond en quelques secondes, fit remarquer Kaito en posant la princesse pétrifiée sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?, demanda Miku. Le contourner?

\- Ben…, dit alors SeeU. Il y a un moyen, mais…

\- Pas de mais, la coupa Merli, on y va!

SeeU pris la tête de la troupe et les conduisit à l'arrière de la maison. elle s'arrêta devant un tas de pierre et en prit une avant de rebrousser chemin. De retour à l'avant, elle prit son élan et lança la pierre le plus loin qu'elle put dans le marais. Les autres crurent qu'elle avait perdu la tête lorsque, dans un tremblement de terre, un sentier de pierre de 50 centimètres de large sortit de la boue, traversant le marécage d'une rive à l'autre. Kaito repris Lapis sur son dos et Merli l'aida à nouveau en prenant les chevilles de la statue. Ils commencèrent à avancer, SeeU en tête, suivie de Meiko, Kaito, (Lapis), Merli et Miku fermant la marche. Ils avancèrent à bon rythme jusqu'à la moitié du marécage. Soudain, Miku se pencha sur Merli et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

\- Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais il y a une araignée sur ta jambe…

\- QUOI?!, s'exclama Merli.

Sans prendre le temps de vérifier, Merli hurla et lâcha les jambes de Lapis pour se frotter frénétiquement les siennes. Déséquilibré par ce soudain changement de poids, Kaito, chancela, perdit l'équilibre et s'approcha dangereusement du bord de la pierre. Il se reprit un instant, mais le poids de la statue le fit chavirer et il vit l'eau marécageuse se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Il tomba tête première dans l'eau, rapidement suivi de Lapis qui l'écrasa de tout son poids.

\- Haaa! s'écria Merli. Je suis tellement désolée! C'était un accident… L'araignée…, tenta-t-elle de se justifier en bégayant.

\- De quoi tu parles?, demanda Miku en se retenant de rire. Il n'y a pas d'araignée… Tu délires ma pauvre! - Mais… Tu… Je…, bégaya Merli en réalisant qu'elle s'était faite avoir.

Meiko tira sur la corde, qui était heureusement restée sur Lapis, et commença à tirer pour permettre à Kaito de se relever. SeeU se joignit rapidement à elle, suivit de Merli qui pestait contre elle-même. Miku, elle, savoura sa victoire sur son ex, mais empoigna la corde pour faire bonne mesure. Au bout de nombreux efforts (sauf de Miku), la statue revint sur la terre ferme et Kaito remonta sur la pierre, les vêtements trempés et glissants. Merli s'excusa auprès de lui maintes et maintes fois et ils reprirent leur route. Au trois quarts du chemin de pierre, Miku fit semblant de trébucher et tomba vers SeeU, mais celle-ci la vit venir et la poussa habilement dans le marécage. Les autres se mirent à rire et la jeune fille aux cheveux verts dégoulinants remonta en grognant. Ce fut le dernier incident de parcours jusqu'à la fin de la traversée.

* * *

 

Au même moment, à l'orée de la forêt encerclant le château, Kiyoteru, le remplaçant en chef, vit venir à la course Hibiki, le jeune éclaireur. Le jeune garçon se planta devant son supérieur et salua rapidement avant de faire son rapport.

\- Hiyama-Taicho! s'exclama-t-il. Ennemis en vue! Approximativement mille créatures d'origine inconnue!

\- Donnez l'ordre d'attaquer à vue et avertissez le roi! répondit Kiyoteru.

\- Osu!

Il repartit à la course tandis que le grand brun à lunettes dégainait son arme et se mettait en position de combat. Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci put apercevoir une créature semblable à un lion, mais avec des ailes d'aigle et une queue se terminant avec une tête de serpent. On aurait dit une chimère, à quelques différences près. Il attendit que le monstre se rapproche avant de se lancer sur lui, l'arme levée. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Hibiki avertissait les soldats surveillant la forêt du danger. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire, car un soldat était posté à tous les cinquante mètres. Heureusement, Piko, le deuxième éclaireur aux cheveux blancs, s'occupait de la partie nord de la forêt pendant que le brun ratissait le sud. Au bout de 15 minutes, il avait presque fini sa partie lors qu'un hurlement bestial lui fit ralentir sa course. Cinq cent mètres plus loin, il aperçu un corps allongé. Pas de chimère en vue, il se lança dans cette direction, même s'il était probablement trop tard. Soudain, il se rappela quelque chose. La partie de Piko finissait à cet endroit. Il courut de plus belle. À cent mètres, le jeune éclaireur reconnut la personne sur le sol. Toutes ses craintes se solidifièrent alors qu'il atteignait le jeune garçon en hurlant son nom.

-PIKO!!!!

Hibiki s'écrasa aux côtés des son ami et vit de profondes marques rouges jurant sur son uniforme blanc. Il avait les yeux fermés. Le jeune brun posa son oreille contre la poitrine de Piko et soupira. Son cœur battait faiblement et il respirait irrégulièrement, mais il était vivant. Il le prit dans ses bras du mieux qu'il put avec l'intention de le ramener au château lorsque le blessé ouvrit les yeux.

\- Danger… murmura Piko avec difficulté. Te… Ru… Poison…

\- Chut, le reprocha Hibiki. Ne parle pas, tu es grièvement blessé, repose-toi et ménage tes forces. je vais te porter au château.

\- Non… geignit faiblement le blessé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Soudain, une cloche se mit à sonner depuis le château. Hibiki s'immobilisa, car il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle signifiait. Le château était attaqué et il ne pourrait pas entrer par la porte principale. Il devrait donc passer par le quartier des domestiques. Ce serait plus long, mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour sauver Piko. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva à l'infirmerie, à bout de force. Le jeune brun posa son ami sur un lit vacant et le regarda un instant. Hibiki espérait sincèrement que le blanc s'en sortirait. Il releva la tête et aperçut Oliver sur un lit voisin. Surpris, il s'approcha et s'aperçut qu'il dormait profondément. Ne voulant pas déranger les malades et les blessés de l'infirmerie, Hibiki repartit pour accomplir sa deuxième mission, même s'il se doutait que le roi était déjà au courant de l'attaque. En effet, dans la cour du château, la bataille faisait rage. Partout, des corps de lions mutants gisaient sans vie, parfois accompagnés de soldats morts ou blessés. Tous combattaient férocement et sans relâche, sans qu'aucun côté ne semble l'emporter.

Du haut d'un balcon dûment protégé, le roi et la reine regardait la scène avec désolation. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider et se sentaient impuissants. Plus bas, de nouveaux adversaires arrivèrent pour grossir les rangs des mutants. En effet, Rin et Len venaient de se poser au milieu de la cour et avaient commencé à attaquer en se servant de leur capacités animales et Teru (Teto et Neru combinées) venaient de défoncer le pont-levis et se déchaînaient, tourbillonnant autour des soldats, en laissant plusieurs morts sur leur passage. La balance venait de pencher, et pas dans la bonne direction.


	8. Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des révélations choc, un dénouement inattendu! Que le drame commence!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8: Révélations

 

IA regardait la situation se dégrader en se rongeant les ongles. Elle devait faire quelque chose, mais... Elle regarda Gakupo, la mine renfrognée depuis qu'il avait revu Rin et Len et que ceux-ci lui avaient rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. La jeune femme craignait sa réaction si elle agissait et hésitait à passer à l'acte. Soudain, un grand vent se mit à souffler, venant du haut. La reine leva la tête et aperçut Luka, de grandes ailes noires remplaçant ses bras, s'apprêtant à atterrir sur le balcon royal.

\- Tiens, ma chère IA, ça faisait longtemps!, s'écria la sorcière en posant les pieds au sol. Je dois dire que je suis surprise, je ne croyais pas que notre prince te choisirait pour femme… Si seulement il avait su…

\- Su quoi?, demanda Gakupo en s'approchant.

\- Mais voyons, elle ne t'a vraiment rien dit? répondit Luka. La vérité, c'est que…

IA ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se jetait sur elle comme une lionne enragée. Luka la repoussa magiquement et se mit à rire.

\- Hé bien, tu ne veux pas que je révèle ton petit secret? dit la sorcière en souriant méchamment. Quel dommage pour toi, ma chère sœur…

\- Qu- Quoi?!, s'écria Gakupo en regardant tour à tour sa femme et son ancienne amante. Vous êtes… sœurs?!

\- Tsk, répondit IA en détournant la tête. On ne choisit pas sa famille…

\- La situation est tout de même coquasse, ajouta Luka. Repousser l'élue de son cœur parce que c'est une sorcière pour épouser ensuite la sœur de cette dernière…

Gakupo n'écoutait plus rien. Tremblant, il se remémorait les souvenirs du temps où il avait connu IA, une jeune fille charmante qui l'avait aidé à tourner la page pour Luka… Sa femme, une sorcière? Il refusait de le croire. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas nié… Et si c'était vrai? Que devrait-il faire?

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt, la petite troupe accéléra la cadence en entendant les cloches. Ralentis par la statue, ils n'arrivèrent aux portes du château que quinze minutes plus tard. Ne pouvant accéder à l'intérieur par le pont-levis, ils durent faire le tour de l'édifice et entrer par le quartier des domestiques pour enfin arriver à l'infirmerie, où ils déposèrent Lapis sur un lit libre. Meiko et Merli partirent ensuite chercher le matériel nécessaire pour annuler la pétrification dans les quartiers de l'enchanteresse. Kaito et Miku, combattants dans l'âme, ne perdirent pas de temps et allèrent prêter main forte aux soldats dans la cour, laissant SeeU seule avec la statue et les blessés. Son cœur se serra en apercevant Oliver deux lits plus loin, profondément endormi. Un garçon aux cheveux blancs respirait avec difficulté sur le lit voisin et elle s'approcha de lui. Grimoire en mains, elle le feuilleta rapidement avant de trouver la formule de l'antipoison. - Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, j'ordonne au poison l'habitant de le quitter immédiatement! Une substance verdâtre s'éleva dans les airs, tourbillonnant un instant autour du corps de Piko avant de disparaître. Meiko et Merli revirent les mains pleines sur ces entrefaites et furent surprises de voir Piko parfaitement remis. Elle lui tournèrent autour pour s'assurer de son état, puis une fois rassurées de sa santé, elle le laissèrent partir et s'occupèrent de la princesse pétrifiée.

* * *

 

Au même moment, sur le balcon royal, la situation entre IA et Luka s'envenimait de seconde en seconde. Elles s'insultaient ouvertement et n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux coups. Gakupo, trop chamboulé, était rentré à l'intérieur et réfléchissait à ce qu'il devrait faire à la fin. Dans la cour, mutants comme soldats avaient lentement cessé les combats pour se tourner vers la provenance des cris.

\- Et si on se battaient de la bonne vieille méthode?, proposa Luka en reprenant son souffle.

\- D'accord, prête à recevoir une raclée?, la tiqua IA.

\- Dans tes rêves!, s'écria la sorcière en lançant sa première attaque.

La boule de feu rebondit sur le bouclier qu'IA avait eu juste le temps d'ériger et retourna vers Luka, qui la dévia vers la cour, où elle explosa. Tous ceux aux alentours furent pulvérisés et les autres jugèrent plus prudent de battre en retraite. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de sa sœur, IA contre-attaqua avec un éclair foudroyant qui passa à un cheveu de Luka, celle-ci l'ayant évité de justesse. Folle de rage, la sorcière lança une vague déferlante sur son adversaire qui y échappa en s'envolant dans le ciel, de grandes ailes blanches dans le dos. La reine lança un jet de flammes directement sur l'eau, créant ainsi un écran de vapeur. Profitant du manque de vision de sa sœur, IA fonça sur elle et lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Luka se prit le visage en hurlant de rage et de douleur. Elle créa une tempête de sable en créant un fort vent dans la cours, puis se cacha sous terre pour surprendre son ennemie. Lorsque la tempête cessa, IA s'aperçut que Luka avait disparu et resta sur ses gardes. Puis, elle créa un tremblement de terre qui fissura le sol, dévoilant Luka. La reine profita du choc de la sorcière pour la prendre par les bras et l'emmener vers le ciel. Mais Luka, s'étant rapidement remise, lui donna un coup de pied au tibia. IA cria et lâcha sa sœur, qui alla s'écraser au sol. La magicienne aux cheveux rose pâle se posa dans la cour et ses ailes se rétractèrent. Prudemment, elle s'approcha de Luka, dont le corps était étalé dans un angle bizarre. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle approcha doucement sa main du cou de sa sœur pour tâter son pouls. Au moment où sa main entra en contact avec la peau de sa sœur, celle-ci s'anima et l'attrapa par le poignet en ricanant.

\- Hé bien, IA, un problème? fit-elle en regardant l'air horrifié de sa sœur.

\- Non, aucun problème, répondit celle-ci en lui envoyant une décharge électrique qui fit sombrer sa sœur dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Luka était attachée à une croix sur la place publique, exactement comme autrefois. Hurlant de rage, elle tenta de se déprendre, sans succès. IA avait magiquement renforcé ses liens pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe. Abandonnant ses efforts inutiles, la sorcière regarda autour d'elle. Des gardes retenaient fermement Rin, Len et Teto-Neru. Les chimères étaient soit mortes, soit parties le plus loin possible. Aux côtés d'IA se tenait Gakupo, un air contrit sur le visage. Non loin, on pouvait voir Meiko, Merli, Lapis, Miku, SeeU et Kaito. Miku, n'étant plus prêtresse depuis longtemps, avait laissé sa place à un jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds nommée Lily.

\- Un dernier mot avant de mourir?, demanda la prêtresse.

\- Oui, répondit Luka avec un sourire mauvais. Écoutez-bien ce que j'ai à vous dire. La princesse Lapis n'est pas la fille d'IA! Mais elle est bien la fille de Gakupo… Elle est née d'une union interdite!

Un murmure parcourut la foule tandis que les regards se tournait vers le roi. Gakupo avait la bouche béate et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- C'est impossible! cria IA. Nous l'avons trouvé dans la forêt, elle avait été abandonnée!

\- Tout comme l'apprentie magicienne, l'élève de Meiko! s'exclama Luka en retour. Puisqu'elles sont SŒURS! Mais qui les a abandonnées, vous demanderez-vous? C'est moi! Trahie par mon amour, j'ai abandonné le fruit de nos ébats pour ne plus avoir à me souvenir de lui, JAMAIS!

Un silence plana dans la cour. Merli tremblait, consternée par cette nouvelle, tandis que Lapis cherchait la vérité dans les yeux de ses parents. Ne trouvant pas de réponses, elle se tourna vers celle qui se disait sa mère. Luka planta ses yeux dans les siens et continua sa tirade.

\- Meiko avait besoin d'un apprenti, aussi prit-elle Merli sous son aile tandis que le couple royal, qui n'avait pas de descendants, ont adopté Lapis. Que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est la vérité!

Arès le discours de la sorcière, tous restèrent un moment silencieux, n'osant pas être le premier à prendre la parole. Finalement, ce fut Merli qui brisa le silence en posant la question à Meiko.

\- Est-ce… est-ce que c'est vrai?

\- Il est vrai que nous t'avons trouvée avec Lapis en forêt, mais je ne sais pas si elle est réellement ta mère…, répondit maladroitement l'enchanteresse.

Merli resta silencieuse un moment. Que devait-elle croire? Luka état-elle réellement sa mère? Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Elle chassa ces question de son esprit et fit le vide. Elle resta un moment ainsi, immobile et les yeux clos, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de rouvrir les yeux. Elle s'avança lentement en direction de la croix et s'arrêta à un mètre de distance. Merli se concentra un instant, puis des flammes partirent de ses pieds pour monter le long de la croix.

\- Merli! s'écria Lapis en approchant à grands pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

L’interpellée ne répondit pas, concentrée sur son travail. Les flammes avait atteint les liens qui retenaient la sorcière, sans pour autant la brûler. Les cordes brûlèrent et Luka tomba agilement sur le sol, libre. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et la remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler lorsque Merli l'arrêta.

\- Attendez, lui dit-elle.

\- Oui? demanda Luka.

\- Je viens avec vous, répondit Merli, le visage impassible.

\- Oh? s'amusa la sorcière.

\- Merli, attends! l’interpella Lapis. S'il-te-plait, reste, tu ne peux pas partir avec elle comme ça, c'est notre ennemie!

\- C'est notre mère, la rectifia sa sœur. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant laisse moi partir, ou je serai forcée de te tuer.

Les larmes aux yeux, Lapis regarda son amie de toujours s'envoler dans le ciel avec Luka. Elle… l'abandonnait? Comme ça, toute seule, sans raison? La princesse ne pouvait y croire. Et pourtant… la vérité était là, sous la forme de deux points s'éloignant rapidement dans le ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur le départ de Merli... Elle a décidé de rejoindre sa vraie mère, parce qu'elle voulait savoir d'où elle venait depuis longtemps. Elle jugeait que celle-ci pourrait mieux l'aider à développer sa magie que Meiko, et se sentait trahie que Lapis soit la seule à avoir été adoptée par la famille royale.
> 
> Est-ce que ça fait plus de sens?


	9. Retour à la normale... ou presque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! Un petit épilogue qui clôt cette histoire! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Et oui, je sais que cette fin ne résout pas tout, mais je prévois faire un petit bonus bientôt...
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Chapitre 9: Retour à la normale… Ou presque

 

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fuite de Luka et la trahison de Merli. Gakupo avait pardonné à IA d'avoir gardé ses pouvoirs secrets, en lui faisant toutefois promettre de ne plus rien lui cacher, promesse qu'elle tint avec joie. Mais Lapis, elle, se morfondait dans son coin sans que personne n'arrive à lui remonter le moral.

Pendant ce temps, Meiko, secondée par IA, avait réussi à ramener Rin, Len, Teto et Neru à leur état d'origine, sans que ceux-ci ne gardent de séquelles de ce qui s'était passé. SeeU, quant à elle, avait insisté pour garder ses traits félins.

Quelque temps plus tard, Kaito et la jeune femme avaient annoncé officiellement leur mariage, qui s'était déroulé dans la semaine, ne laissant aucun détails au hasard. La réception avait été une telle réussite que même Lapis avait retrouvé le sourire l'espace de quelques heures. Les jeunes amoureux étaient parti en voyage de noces aux pays voisin, Utaura, où ils avaient été chaudement accueillis par les habitants du château, sauf le prince Matsuda, qui était resté de glace, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on lui montre un portrait de la princesse Lapis…

Rin et Len, eux, avaient été chouchoutés et placés en observation longtemps sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, car ils n'avaient gardé aucun souvenir de leur transformation. Après le mariage, cependant, il leur fut permis de sortir de leurs appartements, à la plus grande joie des jumeaux. Ils se précipitèrent dehors pour prendre l'air pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous pendant plusieurs heures, simplement heureux de sentir le soleil leur caresser la peau. Soudain Len s'arrêta subitement. Rin se tourna vers lui, intriguée. Le jeune garçon se mit à courir vers la tour de Meiko, rapidement suivi de Rin qui ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. Il s'arrêta finalement, manquant de foncer dans l'enchanteresse. Celle-ci se retourna, surprise de trouver le jeune prince blond dans son antre. Len leva ses magnifiques yeux bleus innocents vers elle au moment où Rin arrivait dans la tour, à bout de souffle.

\- Dis, Meiko-san, je n'ai pas vu Oliver depuis longtemps. Où est-il?

\- Heu… Hé bien..., répondit celle-ci, mal-à-l'aise.

Comment annoncer au jeune garçon que son meilleur ami était dans le coma, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire?


End file.
